OS Fantasme N3 Extase
by Nathy91
Summary: Bella ses réveille nu les yeux bandés, des menottes aux poignets , Offert a son mâitre  qui la mitraille . Un bon anniversaire à Notre Ninie  OS concours Fantasme  Organisé par damm lemmon addict


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : Extase**

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

**Extase **

J'étais étendue nue totalement offerte sur ce grand lit les poignets solidement attachés au dessus de ma tête les yeux bandés, des bruits d'appareil photos m'avaient sortit du silence où j'avais finis par m'endormir, j'appelais.

**« Edward ? C'est toi ? Répond moi. »**

Pas de réponses les flashs s'intensifiaient, seule lueur qui arrivait à transparaître sous mon bandeau de satin, je tendais l'oreille tentant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, je me souvenais de ce que m'avait ordonné Edward, j'ouvrais donc mes cuisses m'offrant encore plus à lui après tout qui d'autre pouvait être présent ?

Les clichés une fois terminés, je sentais quelque chose de doux et agréable se rependre dans la pièce c'était certainement des bougies parfumées comme celles que j'avais déjà rencontré dans la chambre de ma colocataire, elle en allumait parfois et ça avait le don de me détendre.

Le désir augmentait en moi le savoir si proche et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, et le sentir me toucher me frustrait, je tentais de redresser ma tête pour offrir ma bouche j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse mais non, mon maître avait d'autres projets pour moi.

J'avais reconnu son parfum si particulier, il ne se passait plus rien je l'entendais ouvrir des tiroirs puis le bruit d'un moteur je sentais de l'air caresser mon corps.

Quelque chose se rependait sur mon corps, un liquide plus exactement une texture huileuse aux senteurs mentholée, des mains, ses mains répartissaient ce fluide sur moi, c'était bon j'étais détendue et excitée, je me laissais aller à ces caresses agréables, mon corps s'embrasait et frémissait en même temps , je sentais bien que la vitesse du ventilateur avait été augmenté, mes pointes étaient dur à la limite de la gerçure mais c'était bon, ses mains descendaient sur mon entre jambe que j'ouvrais de plus en plus pour m'offrir à lui, mais toujours rien, je gémissais de protestation, le réclamant le suppliant de me faire sienne.

**« Patience, patience, profite de ce moment de détente. »**

Je sentais des liens se nouer à mes chevilles il glissait un coussin sous mes reins, mes pieds étaient au niveau de mes fesses laissant mes cuisses totalement écartées, j'étais à sa merci, de l'huile coulait sur mes orifices qui se dilataient comme pour réclamer d'être comblés, ses doigts massaient doucement mon rectum comme pour le préparer à recevoir une pénétration en règle, ma respiration s'accélérait, était-ce l'excitation la peur peu importe, j'étais prête à le recevoir.

Je sentais quelque chose me remplir, par cet orifice que jadis j'appelais ' _ma porte interdite_ ' il était vrai que tant que je n'avais pas testé ce passage, je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'autre nom, j'avais si souvent entendu d'abomination au sujet de la sodomie que je m'étais promis de ne pas la pratiquer. Avec Edward cela n'avait rien d'abominable c'était une façon agréable de varié les plaisirs alternatifs qui ne me déplaisaient pas le moins du monde. La chose qui me pénétrait semblait être une sorte de collier dont les perles étaient de diamètre plus élevé au fur et à mesure qu'elles prenaient place en moi, je me demandais de quelle taille serait la dernière, il les introduisait lentement en moi une fois le passage de l'entrée passé je les sentais attirées dans mon intestin. Mon bassin basculait et cela me procurait encore plus de plaisir, je gémissais je sentais la respiration de mon tortionnaire et maître de mon initiation sexuelle augmenter, était-ce la vision de ce qu'il me faisait ou bien à ce qu'il projetait de me faire qui l'excitait autant ? Je savais que j'allais, bientôt le découvrir.

**« Alors tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »**

**« Oui, encore j'en veux plus encore je veux te sentir sur moi en moi, tu me rends folle. »**

**« J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, toujours prête ? »**

**« Oh ! Oui en plus j'adore les surprises. »**

Il ôtait les perles une à une, modifiant le rythme de leurs sortie, mon corps se cambrait à chaque passage, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur mais j'aimais cette sensation c'était inexplicable. Il reversait du liquide mentholé et me massait la bordure intérieur et extérieur de mon rectum qui restait assez dilaté après ce qu'il venait de subir. Il replaçait le ventilateur sur ma croupe ouverte ayant pris soin de m'enduire de ce gel qui m'échauffait, je l'entendais sortir.

L'air sur mes orifices me rendait encore plus sensible, je l'entendais il murmurait avec une personne, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, je savais que je le saurais bien assez vite.

Le ventilateur enfin retiré, je sentais que j'étais observé, jaugée deux personnes avaient pris place de part et d'autre de moi sur le lit, une troisième prenait place entre mes cuisses, je sentais l'effleurement d'une main et un souffle chaud, qui m'arrachait de nouveaux gémissements tant j'étais sensible et réactive.

**« Elle bouge bien, les ondulations de son corps donnent envie d'expérimenter des tas de choses. C'est sur elle va lui plaire. »**

**« Ouvre la bouche et caresse moi avec ta langue, je te ferai autant de bien que tu m'en procureras. »**

C'était une femme, je devais pratiquer un cunnilingus à une femme, je déglutissais, mais m'exécutais je ne voulais pas passer pour une ingrate me disant que ce devait être comme lorsque je me goûtais sur le sexe ou sur la langue d'Edward. Je tâtonnais à l'aveugle toujours mon foulard sur les yeux, j'entrais en contact avec ce pubis parfaitement épilé elle avait un piercing sur le clitoris, je le titillais l'aspirais délicatement, effectuais des cercles imparfait sur l'ensemble de son intimité allant jusqu'à l'aréole de son anus elle écrasait son clitoris dans ma bouche pour que je le mordille et l'aspire, elle me prodiguait comme promis les même choses elle avait un autre piercing sur la langue qui me procurait d'agréables sensations , alors je me détendais et continuais en y prenant de plus en plus de plaisir, j'incérais ma langue dans sa fente, lapant tout son jus qui s'en échappait.

Mes chevilles étaient enfin libérées mes jambes engourdies, étaient massées par les mains de mon maître, je les reconnaissais elles étaient si douce des doigts si longs. L'autre personne malaxait fermement ma poitrine, détachait mes mains et m'ordonnait de le caresser lui aussi c'était une voix qu'il me semblait reconnaitre, sur le coup je me raidissais j'avais peur que cette personne soit un collègue de bureau.

La femme relevait la tête de mon entre jambe et lui lâcha.

**« Emmett que fais-tu ? »**

C'était donc, la montagne rencontrée la veille au soir qui se trouvait de la partie, j'étais rassurée et recommençais ce que je faisais, je devais satisfaire les hôtes de mon maître, pour l'honorer. Mais qui était donc la femme qui l'accompagnait ?

**« Bella maintenant que tu es détachée, mets-toi à genou. »**

Je m'exécutais sans faire attendre mon maître, je savais que de toutes manières cela allait forcément me plaire.

**« Ouvre la bouche et suce nos membres tendus rien que pour toi. »**

Mes yeux toujours dans l'obscurité, je cherchais à tâtons les queues qui se présentaient à moi, je reconnaissais très vite celle d'Edward, l'autre était encore plus étroite, mais moins longue ma langue allait et venait de l'une à l'autre, leurs glands gorgées de désir, je tentais même de les prendre ensemble dans ma bouche mais je ne le pouvais pas elles étaient vraiment trop grosses, alors le temps que j'en suçais une je branlais l'autre en prenant soin d'humidifier le creux de ma main exerçant des cercles sur le gland se trouvant dans ma main, je m'activais à enfoncer chaque pieu le plus profondément dans ma gorge , je gémissais tant j'aimais ce que je faisais j'étais devenue une esclave dévouée et m'appliquais à plaire à mes partenaires, pendant ce temps là , ma croupe offerte recevais des caresses buccales en alternance avec des insertion de godemichés de plus en plus large et longs.

**« HUMM ! Arrrrrgggggg ! Quelle suceuse hors pair j'arrive prépare toi, à recevoir mon nectar, et partage avec Virginie, elle adore ça. »**

**« Ouurgg !Moi aussi un petit cocktail, ça vous dit les filles ? »**

J'ouvrais grand ma bouche pour recevoir, ma récompense, Virginie était à la hauteur de mon visage et devait certainement agir de la même manière que moi, ce liquide chaud épais et gouteux se déversait sur mon visage et dans ma bouche, je sortais ma langue pour le recevoir dessus, la langue de Virginie se collait à la mienne nous nous échangions notre butin, je me goutais en même temps sur ses lèvres et sa langue fine et râpeuse, ce baisé m'emportait si loin il était si intense, embrasser une femme m'excitait, je devais avoir perdue la raison, mais bon dieu que c'était bon.

**« Les filles nous sommes là ! »**

Les lèvres de ma partenaire glissaient sur mes pointes, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour m'emmener au septième ciel. Je sentais les mains d'Edward prendre mon poignet et me guider sur sa virilité, il était allongé, m'empalait sans attendre ses va-et-vient en moi m'arrachaient des cris de jouissance extraordinaires j'avais tant attendu ce moment depuis mon réveil, il se mouvait tant et si bien qu'il me faisait presque oublier la présence de ses hôtes.

Emmett se rappelait à mon bon souvenir en prenant position délicatement dans mon rectum je criais tout ce que je pouvais, Virginie m'embrassait pour camoufler mes cris, et me rassurait en me disant que tout allait bien se passer une fois que mon corps se serait habitué à leur présence, ils y allaient doucement puis accéléraient la cadence c'était douloureux et jouissif à la fois, c'était ma première expérience de double pénétration, mon corps était recouvert de sueur, j'était prise en sandwich entre ses deux hommes leurs virilités érigées et gorgées de désir me martelaient, je couinais et en réclamais encore plus, mon bandeau était enfin retiré ,une fois ma vision revenue à la normale , je pouvais voir la noirceur dans les yeux de mon maître de me voir aussi dévouée.

Je m'approchais de ses lèvres et l'embrassais Emmett continuait de plus belle, en me mettant des claques sur les fesses, les pressant les écartant encore plus pour aller au plus profond de mon cul. Virginie crachait sur l'entrée de mon anus pour le lubrifier un peu plus, je l'en remerciais du regard.

La position changeait, Virginie les cuisses ouvertes je me plaçais pour la brouter, tandis qu'elle saisissait le sexe d'Edward dans sa main pour le sucer de nouveau, Emmett avait pris place dans ma fente tout en plaçant un doigt dans mon anus dilaté.

Lorsqu'ils étaient fin prêt à éjaculer ils nous plaçaient à genou devant eux nous étions bouche grand ouvert pour derechef les recevoir et nettoyer leurs membres.

J'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle expérience, et me demandais quelle serait la prochaine étape.

Virginie me conduisait à la salle de bain, qui était immense une douche a l'italienne et une baignoire avec jets, assez grande pour deux personnes, tout cela me donnait des idées lubriques.

**« Bella viens je vais te savonner. »**

L'eau chaude sur mes muscles me détendait je laissais Virginie jouer avec la savonnette sur mon corps, c'était exquis, elle était vraiment douée, avec elle j'apprenais comment donner et recevoir du plaisir, elle avait été douce sensuelle, son corps bien fait ses longs cheveux bruns cachaient son visage, je les replaçais derrière ses oreilles pour l'embrasser et la remercier.

**« Merci pour m'avoir guidée, à ses petits jeux. »**

**« Ne me remercie pas, tant que je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. À ton tour de me savonner. »**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire alors je me taisais et m'appliquais à la savonner faisant glisser le morceau de savon sur ses seins de taille plus important que les miens, je la collais à la paroi et l'embrassais, tout en arrivant à son entre jambe ou je frottais son sexe laissant le savon pour n'utiliser que mes doigts, entre le bruit de l'eau et des gémissements que nous émettions Emmett arriva et pris ma place pour combler sa partenaire, je me séchais tout en les observant c'était bestial et puissant il avait une tel force que les positions qu'il lui faisait faire m'étonnaient, il avait sa tête entre ses cuisses et elle son membre dans la sienne, ils étaient tête bêche tout en étant debout, puis il la retournait comme une crêpe elle se tenait aux robinets il avait ses mains sur ses épaules ses jambes étaient enroulée autour de ses fesses et il la pénétrait elle se cambrait lâchant même son support des mains s'accrochant aux mains puissantes d'Emmett qui la tenait toujours par les épaules la positions devais être assez pénible car très acrobatique on aurait dit une brouette dans les air, ils changeaient plusieurs fois de positions, je les laissais faire leur enchaînements et allais rejoindre mon maître qui était allongé sur le lit les yeux clos j'entreprenais la recherche de mes vêtements sans succès, je me blottissais contre le corps de mon apollon, j'avais bien mérité un petit somme .

J'avais du dormir deux bonnes heures dans ses bras, à mon réveil il me regardait me souriait et me murmurait.

**« Je suis fière de toi Bella, tu as su obéir et tu apprends vite, on va faire de grandes choses avec toi, Virginie t'a préparé ta tenue pour la suite du programme de la soirée. Habille toi je vais me doucher. »**

Il m'embrassait se levait en direction de la salle de bain me laissant seule, j'avais tenté de l'accompagné, mais il me désignait ma tenue.

Une jupe de cuir rouge avec quatre glissières allant de l'ourlet à la taille, un porte-jarretelle noir en cuir lui aussi, des bas résilles, des chaussures aux talons surdimensionnés mais assez larges, un top en cuir avec des balconnets à lacets dont l'ouverture offrait l'accès a mes seins, j'étais excitée à la vu de cette tenue des plus osées à la limite de la vulgarité mais si sensuelle et mettant mon corps en avant.

Une fois tout enfilé je me regardais dans le miroir et ce que j'y voyais me plaisais même si ce n'était plus que l'ombre de moi-même, celle que j'étais avait disparue. Edward était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noir, d'un tee-shirt moulant de la même couleur, il s'approchait de moi encerclait ma taille et me demandait.

**« Alors, ça te plaît toujours ce petit jeu ? Tu es ravissante et bandante dans cette tenue, ton corps de déesse la rend encore plus sensuelle, un vrai appel au sexe, tu vas en faire rêver plus d'un. Approche il me faut compléter ta tenue par une parure spéciale. »**

Il ouvrait un petit coffret, d'où il sortait un collier de cuir avec un anneau et des bracelets du même genre, il y glissait une petite chaine défaisait les nœuds de mon top accédait à mes globes qui se redressaient sous ses caresses et plaçait des pinces sur mes tétons reliées l'une à l'autre par un petite chainette ,qu'il prenait soin de laisser en évidence avant de recouvrir ma poitrine, mon souffle était saccadé, je déglutissais difficilement devant le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir de la femme sensuelle et excitante que j'avais observé quelques instants plus tôt, je ne voyais plus qu'une femme soumise, enchainée qui allait être livrée dans l'antre de la bête. Des images de séances occultes et de sacrifices défilaient dans ma tête, mais par attirance et par ce que je pensais être de l'amour pour mon maître je m'interdisais de reculer ou de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Il était mon guide sexuelle, celui pour qui je ferais tout, je le lui avais promis, au fond de moi je savais, qu'il m'aimait je le voyais dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur moi, j'avais même remarqué un soupçon de jalousie lorsqu'Emmett me chevauchait ou que Virginie, m'embrassait trop longuement, en y pensant cela me faisait sourire.

Il était toujours aussi galant, m'aidant à prendre place dans la Volvo vérifiant que j'appliquais bien ses souhaits, j'ouvrais les glissières de la jupe écartait mes jambes la vue de mon pubis, le faisait réagir instinctivement à la vue de la bosse dans son pantalon de cuir, je me mordais les lèvres de gourmandise, mais il s'écartait refermant la portière et prenant place à son tour au volant, il faisait rugir le moteur et nous menait vers une destination encore inconnue, il y avait des arbres nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt jusqu'à un petit chalet isolé d'où s'échappait de la fumée par la cheminée.

Il me sortait de la voiture me guidait jusqu'à la porte frappait, déposait un doux baisé dans mon cou, et me murmurait.

**« Avance, je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promets. »**

Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, des larmes emplissaient la bordure de mes yeux, il m'abandonnait me livrait tel une bête, je comprenais pourquoi ses chaines pourquoi, il ne m'avait pas laissé le soulager.

Mais j'étais fière et savais que je ne pouvais plus reculer il était trop tard pour cela, combien de temps allait-il mettre pour venir me récupérer ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver derrière cette porte ? Ses lèvres quittaient les miennes mes yeux plongés dans les siens me criaient qu'il regrettait son geste, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il faisait trois pas en arrière me laissant à mon destin, je le suivais des yeux sans bouger, il remontait en voiture et dans un rugissement de pneus et un nuage de poussière je regardais la Volvo et mon maître s'éloigner, je sanglotais intérieurement mais ne regrettais rien de tout ce plaisir qu'il avait su de faire découvrir et me procurer.

La porte s'ouvrait enfin il faisait trop sombre, pour que je distingue ce qui se cachait derrière, une voix inconnue sèche et autoritaire retentissait.

**« On ne va pas y passer la nuit alors entre tu as du pain sur la planche. »**

Je tentais un pas en arrière mais, je me retrouvais vite rattrapé, mes talons étaient bien trop hauts pour tenter de résister.

**« Si tu n'obéis pas je vais t'attacher et te fouetter, alors ne joue pas avec moi, je suis ton nouveau maître. Je suis maître Jasper. »**

Je le regardais j'essayais de voir s'il s'agissait du Jasper donc j'avais jadis croisé le chemin celui a qui j'avais offert ma virginité. Il avait eu un temps d'arrêt une fois à la lumière, se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? Il sortait son téléphone de sa poche composait un numéro.

**« Tu peux venir la reprendre elle m'a déjà donné plus que je ne le méritais, je te la laisse. »**

Peu de temps s'écoulait entre l'appel et le bruit d'un moteur, je me demandais qui allait venir me chercher où j'allais être emmené, comment Edward allait-il pouvoir me retrouver ?

Mes nerfs lâchaient je ne pouvais contenir plus longtemps mes larmes, lorsque les coups résonnaient à la porte je perdais connaissance.

A mon réveil j'étais retournée à la case départ, dans les bras de l'homme que je voulais plus que tout.

**Alors ? Bon c'est le dernier de la trilogie fantasmatique. **

**Avec un clin d'œil à ma Ninie dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui.**

**Kiss A++**

**Nathy**


End file.
